Girs Before Flower 2
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Después de un año de la partida de Quinn Fabray a Londres, nuestra Rachel viaja hasta ahí pues se encuentra preocupada ya que la rubia no se había comunicado con ella, los primeros meses estuvieron en contacto pero en los últimos las llamadas se habían acabado. Pero al llegar se encuentra con una Quinn muy cambiada… además que tiene a una nueva prometida… Insinuación de G!P
1. Chapter 1

**N1:**

**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son producto de Ryan Murphy**

**Hana Yori Dango y Boy's Before Flowers no me pertenecen tampoco sus personajes.**

**Girl´s Before Flower 2**

**Sinopsis**

Después de un año de la partida de Quinn Fabray a Londres, nuestra Rachel viaja hasta ahí pues se encuentra preocupada ya que la rubia no se había comunicado con ella, los primeros meses estuvieron en contacto pero en los últimos las llamadas se habían acabado. Pero al llegar se encuentra con una Quinn muy cambiada… además que tiene a una nueva prometida…

¿Qué pasara con su amor? ¿Lograra sobrevivir? ¿La madre de Quinn se seguirá metiendo entre ellas? ¿Qué pasara entre Santana y Rachel? ¿Quién será la nueva prometida de la rubia? ¿Por qué la prometida de Quinn quiere ser amiga de la morena? ¿Por qué la prometida decide romper el compromiso? ¿Por qué cambio Quinn? ¿Serán felices? ¿Lograran estar juntas? ¿Qué les pasara a los seres de Saturno?

Sabremos por qué Kitty no quiere sentir amor, ¿Marley lograra que Kitty se dé una oportunidad? ¿Qué será de los padres de Rachel? ¿Qué pasaría que cuando creen que ya nada los separara alguna de ellas perdiera la memoria? ¿Cómo el amor puede hasta con alguien que no recuerda hacer que le importe? ¿Por qué hay personas que se aprovechan delas situaciones? Esto y mucho más es lo que traerá esta segunda parte de Girl´s Before Flower.

Acompaña a Rachel Berry y a las F4 en otra emocionante aventura.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Hasta la próxima…


	2. AVISO

_**AVISO**_

A todos los seguidores de este fic o historia, me disculpo si pensaron que era un actualización, pero es que no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para trabajar en el primer capítulo, aunque ya tengo en mente exactamente como va hacer, no lo he podido plasmar, solo les pido un poco más de paciencia, un lapso de 15 días para terminarlo, y les puedo decir que haré todo lo posible para que cuando por fin lo suba, subiere dos capítulos, como recompensa a mi tardanza, sin más me despido, diciéndole que por favor no me quieran apedrear por esto, porque yo se los devuelvo, jajajaja broma no es verdad, nos seguimos leyendo, adiosin.

Atte.: su amiga Shion&Severely: 3


	3. Chapter 1:¡este amor funcionara(adelanto

**N1:**

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son producto de Ryan Murphy

Hana Yori Dango y Boy's Before Flowers no me pertenecen tampoco sus personajes.

**Chapter 1: ¡Este amor Funcionara!**

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

Una morena se encontraba prácticamente con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos por todo lo que estaba viendo, no estaba acostumbrada a ver personas extrañas que caminaban de un lado a otro, además que los edificios que habían ahí le dejaban con los ojos cuadrados.

– **¡Wow!-**exclamo asombrada **–no hay duda, esto es enorme-**estaba consternada, mientras veía un croquis que tenía en la mano **–esto va hacer un gran problema-**suspiraba pesadamente **– ¿dónde se supone que he de ir yo?-**estaba por llorar **– ¿perdonen?-**empezaba para ver quien le ayudaba a encontrar lo que tendría que buscar **– ¿perdonen?-**volvía hacer mientras caminaba y nadie se paraba ayudarla, hasta que vio un señor bastante mayor apoyado en un poste leyendo el periódico por lo cual se le acerco **– ¿perdone?-t**ratando de sonreír

– **¡Hola!-**saludo el hombre

–**Soy de Lima, Ohio-**se presentaba **–Rachel Berry-**sonrió **–soy estudiante de Instituto-**seguía

– **¡oh! ¡Qué tal!-**le sonreía

–**Encantada-**le correspondía **–bien-**se quitaba el bulto que colgaba en su espalda y lo dejaba en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada del hombre **–necesito ir a este sitio-**le apuntaba en el croque

–**Ok-**le respondió

– **¿Dígame como llego ahí?-**preguntaba

– **¿Cómo quieres llegar?-**la morena le miro con el ceño fruncido

– **¿Qué?-**pregunto confundida

–**Sí, ¿quieres ir caminando, en metro o en autobús?-**pregunto

–**oh, sí en bus**-respondió

–**Ok, mira el bus para dentro de dos esquinas, haci ahí-l**e indicaba mientras la morena miraba atenta la indicación del hombre **–y ya está**-sonreía

–**Gracias-**le agradecía

–**De nada-**contesto el hombre para después despedirse e irse de ahí

–**Bien-**sonreía **–camino dos esquinas, y ahí debo esperar el camión-**repita lo que le dijo el hombre

Detrás de ella un hombre vestido raramente de color negro paso para agarrar el bulto de la morena, al mismo tiempo que esta se volteaba, el hombre al ser descubierto corrió la morena abrió los ojos.

– **¡De eso nada!-**exclamo **– ¡espera un momento!-**grito al salir corriendo detrás de el **– ¡espera!-**seguía gritando **– ¡alto ladrón!-**seguía corriendo detrás de ella **– ¡alguien!-**gritaba persiguiéndolo **– ¡que alguien lo pare!-**pero nadie le entendía **– ¡alto ladrón!-**gritaba mientras seguía detrás de él.

La morena lo siguió hasta un callejón, donde lo perdió de vista además de que ya no podía más, estaba cansadísima de correr.

– **¿A dónde se ha ido?-**se preguntaba **– ¡calma! ¡Calma! ¡Calma!-**se decia **–esto es Londres, soy un turista-**seguía **–pero no tengo mi equipaje-**pensaba **–maldición, que mal-**se quejaba **–mi pasaporte, dinero, todo estaba en mi bolsa-**callo de rodillas **– ¿ahora qué hago?-**pregunto

En eso unos pasos se escucharon, dejando ver solo unas botas negras de tacón muy lustradas, la morena no lo vio por estar de espaldas, además porque la persona estaba lejos.

–**A ver, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?-**estaba en suelo

Alguien se acercó por su espalda sin que ella lo viera, si no se dio cuanta hasta que sintió una presencia, volteo encontrándose con el ladrón y tres de sus amigos cruzados de brazos, ella se levantó del suelo.

– **¡Hola!-**saludo nerviosa **– ¡hola! ¿Cómo están?-**preguntaba ellos solo la miraban serios **–yo bien, gracias-**se contestaba sola **– ¿y ustedes?-**tratando de sonreír

– **¡Cállate!-**le grito uno de ellos asustando a la morena **– ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?-**pregunto **– ¿qué piensas que haces? ¿Eres retrasada o algo?-**se acercaban ella **– ¿de dónde eres, eh?-**le miraba feo **– ¿eres norteamericana? ¿Vienes a Londres y te atreves a acusar a mi hermano de ladrón?-**pregunto molesto y la empujo haciendo que callera al suelo

– **¡AY!-**Grito

– **¡Cierra tu puta boca!-**le callo mientras la morena le veía con cara de pánico

En eso unos pasos se dejaban oír, pero ninguno los escuchaba por estar más atentos a la morena.

– **¿sabes qué? Esta es una puta estadounidense-**le sonrió a su hermano con malicia y se acercó a tomarla del brazo

– **¡Fabray!-**grito haciendo que hombre se alejara de ella por el grito

– **¡ah!-**se tapó los oídos **– ¿Fabray? ¿Hablas de la famosa Quinn Fabray?-**pregunto **– ¿estás loca?-**volviéndola a empujar

– **¡Fabray!**-volvió a gritar

En eso sintieron como alguien les tiraba algo por detrás y voltearon a ver, mientras la morena abría los ojos cual platos.

– **¡No puedes ser!-**sorprendida

–**de ninguna manera-**decia unos de los maleantes mientras se acercaba a esa persona

–_****hice el viaje… porque de verdad quería verle… verle… verle… verle… asi que viaje 13,000 km desde Lima hasta aquí…****_**-**

**N2:**

Esto es un pequeño adelanto del primer capítulo que todavía no he podido terminar de escribir, en verdad les pido una disculpa porque la inspiración no me ha llegado a esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, apenas tengo tiempo estaré subiendo el resto capitulo.


End file.
